


Vows

by ruiwrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiwrites/pseuds/ruiwrites
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun catch up day with Jaehee in a cafe.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, V |Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightseq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightseq/gifts).



> This is the first fic that I'm posting in ao3 and it is dedicated to Sequoia. I hope you enjoy the SS gift! 
> 
> Love ya Seq!!

**Jihyun Kim [8:00]: Good morning.**

**Jihyun Kim [8:00]: I hope you have a nice day.**

**Jihyun Kim [8:01]: I really miss you a lot.**

"That's the fifth time you have sighed."

You looked up from your phone to see Jaehee Kang staring at you in amusement. You were tempted to sigh again, but decided to hold it in. Instead, you started to twirl the straw of your drink mindlessly.

"I haven't been able to meet up with Jihyun lately. Said it was due to his overseas meetings for his upcoming exhibition. I understand how busy he is, but..."

"You are Jihyun-deprived." Jaehee finished teasingly.

"To be fair, he hasn't fully made up for the two years he was gone." You chuckled, before sighing once more. "I'm just worried for him. This exhibition of his seems to be taking a toll on him. I hope he has been resting well."

"Taking a toll on him, alright," Jaehee mumbled, too soft for you to fully comprehend what she said. But before you could question it, you heard the soft jingles of the door and saw a familiar face glancing around the cafe frantically.

"Yoosung?" Said person finally landed his eyes on you, and happily approached you and Jaehee.

Something about him seemed... A little off?

"Hey! What a coincidence meeting you two!" Yoosung laughed merrily. No, it sounded more like... nervously?

"Are you alright?" You asked worriedly.

"What?" Yoosung looked at you in bewilderment. "What do you mean—"

"He has been really exhausted due to his job. You know how Mr Han can be on a bad day." Jaehee interrupted promptly, giving Yoosung a look that you could not decipher.

"R... Right. Elizabeth the Third is sick today so he has been a bit more quick-tempered than usual..." Yoosung chuckled nervously, eyes darting anywhere but you. You could see his fingers fidgeting more than usual, and you couldn't help but feel more suspicious.

"Okay... But today is a Sunday." You commented blandly.

Yoosung stilled for a moment, and looked as though he was ready to bolt at any moment.

"Aren't you meeting up with him soon? You should go now." Jaehee hurriedly said, before gesturing to Yoosung to get out.

"I-I will see you two soon!" Yoosung waved before darting out of the cafe.

Your eyes followed him until he disappeared from your vision, before looking back at Jaehee in confusion.

"Don't mind him. He just has been on edge since his internship with Mr Han." Jaehee commented dismissively.

"Okay..." You ultimately decided not to question his behaviour further. It has been a while since you and Jaehee manage to catch up with one another, and you won't let anything dampen the mood!

You chatted with Jaehee a while more. However, as time passed, you noticed Jaehee starting to glance at her phone more often, as if she is expecting something.

"You looked anxious about something. Has something happened?" You asked her.

"Well, uh..." Jaehee stumbled, which is an extremely rare sight. "Well, you see, Mr Han has abruptly decided to open a painting exhibition nearby."

"Really? That is sudden." You were surprised, but also not at the same. Jumin does has an... eccentric way of doing things. But a painting exhibition?

"Will Jihyun's paintings be there?" You asked curiously.

"I'm... Not sure. Should we check it out together?"

Something about her reply seemed odd, but you agreed to see the exhibition with her.

The painting exhibition, as expected from C&R, was extravagant. Held inside an exhibition hall in a five-stars hotel, numerous well-dressed people could be seen checking the exhibition out of curiosity. There were multiple paintings from well-known artists that were put on display that had awed you, but you noticed there weren't any pieces from one particular painter you had in mind.

"It's odd that Jihyun's pieces aren't here..." You trailed off as you and Jaehee went deeper into the exhibition area.

"Mr Han told me that Jihyun's pieces are placed in a special corner because of how valuable they are," Jaehee replied. She then nudged you and pointed at a room that indicated 'The Art of Jihyun Kim's'. "It's only specially for people who are serious about buying his art. However for you, he had given you special permission to view it."

"Really?" You were touched by Jumin's gesture and grateful as you took the 'Special Guest' pass from her.

Jaehee then took out her phone and glanced at it, before looking back at you.

"I have something urgent that I suddenly need to attend to. Contact me once you are done viewing."

"Alright."

You saw her walking off and looked back at the room. For some strange reasons, you felt nervous. There was an unexplainable bubbling sensation inside you that kept increasing as you walked closer to the room.

You weren't sure what you were expecting, or what you were desperately wishing to see. But there was this small hope inside you that grew as you opened the door—

But there was no one. The room was empty.

Literally. There were no paintings, no people, nada.

You thought it was some sort of joke that Jumin or Jaehee was playing with you until you noticed small flower petals scattered around.

You took a closer look and realised it was a trail of petals leading to somewhere.

The same unexplainable bubbling sensation came back to you tenfold.

You swallowed, and slowly followed the trail, leading you to a narrow path turning left. And then right. It was getting darker. Numerous thoughts flashed in your mind as you tried to comprehend what was going on.

Is it Jihyun? Is it another prank?

The trail led you to another left turn, and your eyes immediately registered the turquoise hair.

Time seemed to have slowed down as he turned around and his turquoise eyes met yours.

Your breath was immediately taken away.

"I thought you were out of Korea?" You blurted out, unable to think except for the fact that he, Jihyun Kim, was actually here right in front of you.

"Would you believe me if I said not anymore?" He asked in amusement.

"Wh... What...?" You stammered. And finally registered the environment around you. Candle lights were placed as a trail right in front of you.... to where he was standing. Flower petals were scattered everywhere.

You felt a lump in your throat. He started to approach you, but you immediately stopped him.

"Wait. No. You stay there."

"But I—"

"No. Just. Stay there. I'm not ready."

"I haven't said anything, and you are already covering up your face."

You heard him chuckling. And getting closer.

"You don't get to say anything, mister I-am-not-in-Korea-at-the-moment."

"Minyeong..."

The way he mentioned your name made your heart beat faster.

"For the past few years, you have always been there for me. You never gave up on me."

You took a peek from your hands and immediately blushed when you noticed his close proximity towards you.

"Each and every step of my journey, you were and still are a constant presence in my life. You taught me how to love, and how to see my worth."

Jihyun's hands cupped yours, and slowly put them down.

You are now face to face with him.

"You are so precious to me, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jihyun went down on one knee.

No matter how hard you tried to reign it in, your vision began to blur from the tears that were threatening to flow.

"Minyeong. Will you be my one and only—"

He took out a small yet luxurious-looking box.

"And spend forever with me—"

It felt like a dream, one that you wished that you will never wake up from. You were trembling, hands clenched into a fist in a vain attempt to control your emotions.

"To laugh, to cry, to share our sadness and happiness with one another..."

His gaze was on you, unwavering and filled with so much affection and love.

"To love, to grow and to overcome everything in life together?"

He opened the box. It was a ring.

You held your breath as he finally asked,

"Minyeong, will you marry me?"

As though they have a mind of their own, tears started to pour down uncontrollably. Scared that your voice will fail you, you nodded furiously and rushed to give him a tight embrace which he accepted readily.

There was a moment of silence as you two enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Today was supposed to be a fun date with Jaehee, you jerk." You sniffed.

"But it all ends well, isn't it?" Jihyun chuckled. He then leaned closer towards you and you felt his lips gently touching yours. You returned the kiss more firmly.

After what seemed forever, he broke the kiss and cupped your cheeks, gazing at you steadily.

"I love you, Minyeong."

Tears blurred your vision once more, but without missing a beat, you replied,

"I love you too, Jihyun."


End file.
